


"Don't mess up..."

by simple_stuffs



Category: SHINee
Genre: Friendship, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simple_stuffs/pseuds/simple_stuffs
Summary: A little peek into Kibum's mind while performing "Sherlock" live.





	"Don't mess up..."

**Author's Note:**

> A slight re-write from the initial version I posted on AFF back in 2012: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/213366

After multiple performances of their newest songs, it was now time for their goodbye stage. The group took their places on the stage, giving the performance their very best. They had to be up to that SHINee (and by extension, the SM) standard. They were giving it their best tonight, and the audience could clearly see the five’s passion on the stage.

'Beomineun i ane isseo. Amudo nagal su eobseo. Neowa na eotteon nugu~do!'

The part following Minho’s line was Kibum’s least favorite part of the choreography. He understood the visual effect that the move had on their audience, but still. It was an uncomfortable position, having a grown man jumping over your body. Sure, Kibum trusted Minho explicitly, but each time they had to perform the move, a small voice in the back of his mind would ask “But what if he messes up…?”

As he had been doing for all of their performances, Kibum started his mental chant.

'Don't mess up. Don't you dare mess up Choi Minho'. Over and over, Kibum couldn’t help but repeat the words in a silent mantra as he performed his part before the jump needed to happen. Steeling himself, Kibum got into his position, and holding his breath, waited for Minho to do his part.

As always, Minho didn't mess up. 

Well… maybe not always. There was that one time where…

Anyways, Kibum was glad that the choreography was completed without a hitch. The management surely wouldn’t be happy with his actions if Minho had messed up…


End file.
